


Clouds

by FossilizedGrablin



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cloud Watching, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, minor crack, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FossilizedGrablin/pseuds/FossilizedGrablin
Summary: Fingon and Maedhros are having a nice day. The author memes.





	Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write pure fluff and this happened. I dedicate this not-even-200-word Russingon ficlet to the Silm Discord and all its glory.

“That one looks like a dragon,” said Fingon, lazily pointing at one of the enormous, fluffy clouds overhead.

“Which one,” asked Maedhros, chewing on a long grass stalk.

“That one there, look.” Fingon pointed at one of the enormous, fluffy clouds overhead. “The big one.”   


“It does not. It looks like a fat dog.”

“It shifted.”

The day was fine and warm and breezy and the two of them had managed to sneak off for an afternoon ride. They had stopped in a large meadow to lunch on some bread and cheese they’d brought with them. Now they were lying on a grassy slope and watching the clouds drift as their horses grazed nearby.

“Alright, well, that one looks like a duck.”

“More like a goose, I’d say,” Fingon said. 

“They have teeth on their tongues, did you know?”

“That sounds perfectly horrid.”

“You wouldn’t like it if I had teeth on my tongue?”

Fingon’s eyebrows shot up. “Well, now.” He seemed to think about it. “No, I like where your teeth are.”

Maedhros gave a lazy half-grin and continued to chew on his grass stalk. 


End file.
